


Feelings

by Destiel



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: Clay is on a mission. With the Team. Without Sonny. A certain dream wakes him up at night and he starts thinking about his feelings for a certain someone that isn't there with him.
Relationships: Clay Spenser/Rebecca Bowen, Sonny Quinn/Clay Spenser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/gifts).



> So...
> 
> I have never written in this fandom and I definitely think I have a better grip on Clay than on Sonny. I feel like Sonny is a somewhat unpredictable at times... so yeah...
> 
> And with all that COVID crap going on and because I REALLY needed something to do, I opened a post in my Livejournal, asking for prompts, so this one you have to blame Nea for. I'm definitely not sure it's what she wanted or if it's gonna do Clay and/or Sonny Justice, but I do hope she (and some of you) will enjoy it anyway ^^"
> 
> The prompt was: SEAL Team: Clay/Sonny, Oh fuck, he's into Sonny! (!!!111!!!!!!)
> 
> That's what I did with it...
> 
> Also: Once again not beta-read and I'm not a Native English Speaker, but I read it like 10 times and always put a lot of effort into my stories, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos are awesome, comments are even better and inspire me to do more!  
> I haven't written in so long, but these prompts help me get back into the "groove" I think :D

** Feelings **

Clay squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy.

“Oh God, yes... yes, please...” he begged.

One of his hands entangled in the blond hair of the head that was currently bobbing up and down in between his legs while with the other he gripped the bedsheet.

Soft lips were moving up and down his hard cock while big, but gentle fingers were fondling his balls.

“I knew you’d like that, _Princess_!”

The familiar voice of Sonny Quinn was all it took to have Clay fall right out of his bunk bed and on the hard wooden floor of the shed he and his team were staying in.

“Fuck!” he cursed as quietly as possible, hoping he didn’t wake anyone.

But by the looks of it, he was lucky. They were all out cold.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he repeated again, sitting up and getting to his feet.

He slid towards the door and outside, breathing in the cool night air.

Leaning against the wall he looked into the sky.

The moon was shining down on him brightly and there were a ton of stars. It was beautiful. Almost romantic, if it wasn’t for the reason he had fled his bunk bed so quickly.

Clay couldn’t believe what had just happened. He hadn’t had a dream like _that_ in forever. Probably since his teenage years. And he hadn’t thought about sex with a guy since his highschool days. But back then he had blamed his youthful innocence and curiosity for the experiences he had made.

One experience in particular.

There had been this guy in his class, Isaac. He had been new. Shy, sweet, and with the most beautiful blue eyes Clay had ever seen. And a smile that could brighten everyone’s day. They had become friends quickly and one night after a party they had gotten very drunk in Isaac’s apartment. His father had been out, so they had been all alone. They had started playing truth or dare. Very harmless in the beginning, but when Isaac had dared Clay to kiss him and Clay had oblidged, all hell had broken loose. They had ripped each other’s clothes off and what had followed was one of the hottest make-out-sessions Clay had ever experienced up to this day. They had done literally everything that night, except that last step.

It had made one thing very clear for Clay: That he liked guys as much as he liked girls. And that he could fall for a guy equally as hard as for a girl.

He had fallen in love head over heels with Isaac that night and they had been together for a couple of weeks. Probably some of the best weeks of Clay’s life.

Until Isaac’s father had caught them making out.

Two days later the two of them had packed up all their stuff and Isaac was gone. Out of Clay’s life. Just like that. Clay had had no chance of reaching him or finding out where he was, because Isaac’s phone had been dead from that day on as well.

Clay hadn’t thought about him in forever, and it was almost funny how one dream could change things so quickly.

A dream about _Sonny Quinn_.

Of all people.

Clay knew he loved him, but until now he had thought he loved him like a brother. That despite all their banter his feelings for Sonny were strictly platonic.

Brothers didn’t do the things Sonny had done to him in his dream. And enjoy it as much as Clay clearly had. There was nothing platonic about that.

He could feel his blood rushing in between his legs just thinking about it, imagining Sonny’s lips around his dick.

Shit!

_“If it makes you feel any better, I know Clay is gonna miss you more than me over the next six weeks.”_

Rebecca’s words echoed in Clay’s mind.

Sure, she had meant it as a joke, but maybe she hadn’t. Maybe she was onto something.

It was the first time ever since Clay knew Sonny that they were apart from each other for more than a couple of days. And the longest they had been out of touch in general, because Sonny wasn’t replying to anyone’s texts. Not even Clay’s.

Clay was really worried about him.

Grabbing his phone he opened his conversations with Sonny and despite the last texts being unanswered, he decided to try again.

“Hey, big guy, how are you doing?”

He didn’t expect a reply at all, expected for Sonny to ignore them just like all the others before, but suddenly those 3 dots appeared on Clay’s screen.

Immediately, Clay’s heart beat faster and he stared at his phone.

And then – just like that – the three dots disappeared again.

Disappointed, he closed his messages, just about to put his phone back in his pocket, when the sound of a new message came from it.

“Hey Blondie, whazz up?”

Clay couln’t help the chuckle leaving escaping his throat. That was _so_ Sonny. He felt relief wash over him. Maybe Sonny just needed time to get over his initial anger about the fact that he coudn’t come on the mission with them, and maybe, just maybe, he was starting to feel better.

“Wow, you’re alive”, Clay replied, smiling at his phone.

“Alive and kicking,” was Sonny’s answer. “And hopefully back with all of you soon.”

“I miss you,” Clay started typing, but deleted it again right away. _No!_ He couldn’t write something like that. That wasn’t how he and Sonny worked. That wasn’t how they communicated.

“Just don’t mess up again, and all will be fine,” he wrote instead.

And then he waited.

And waited.

Until he couldn’t bear it any longer and opened their text chain once again.

“Too soon?” he asked, worried he had gone too far with his last message.

It took another couple of minutes until there was the sound of a new message. Minutes Clay felt like he was dying on the inside.

But then he opened the text.

“Just do me one favor. Don’t die on me, okay? Or I’m gonna come and kill you!”

Another smile appeared on Clay’s face.

“Take care, Sonny!” he typed and sent the message.

“Good night, Princess,” was Sonny’s reply, before Clay put his phone back into his pocket.

He stayed outside for a couple more minutes, and then slid back inside, laying down on his bunk bed.

He wasn’t sure what exactly it was he was feeling right now.

Was he in love with Sonny?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

But he had at least six weeks to figure himself out, and if he still felt the way he did right now, he probably needed to talk to him. But that was a problem for another day.

At least he knew now Sonny was more or less alright, and that was the most important thing. Nothing else mattered.

Not to Clay


End file.
